


April Fools

by ShowMeTheStars123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cute Ending, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeTheStars123/pseuds/ShowMeTheStars123
Summary: Rose pulls a prank on the Doctor on the 1st of April....





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see the big annoucement : http://www.doctorwhotv.co.uk/new-doctor-who-spin-off-meta-crisis-announced-90647.htm

Rose and the Doctor were sitting on their sofa, in their house. Today was an off day, no work. Why? Well you see: 1st April, pranks, false calls, Torwood not wanting to uselessly their agents for some stupid joke.  
They both decided to do as less things as they could. Well Rose was thinking of the perfect prank to pull to the Doctor. It has been 5 years since they were living together but Rose always find a way to trick the Doctor on April fools. They were both reading in silence without distracting the other… That was the perfect timing to start the plan.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Rose announced simply. 

“Good.” replied the Doctor without emotions. 

 

Rose looked at him… Was that all he cared about having a family? Maybe this was part of a prank but Rose was shocking to see how unmoved he looked. She tried not to get hurt.

 

“Doctor… I am pregnant!” she tried again with more enthusiasm.

“I heard you the first time.” he said still unemotional.

 

Oh the Doctor wasn’t stupid… Well most of the time. Most importantly, he knew perfectly Rose. She pulled the same prank two years ago. He felled for it last time, he will not do that again. Although, the Doctor wanted to believe her, they were trying so hard to have a baby. He was starting to think that his Time Lord’s part of him was making them incompatibles.

 

“We are going to have a baby…” Rose tried again to gain a reaction from his part.

“I know what the word “pregnant” means, thank you very much.” he replied.

“Are you sure about that? Because you don’t seem to look happy and enthusiasm like most men do when their partner announce them a pregnancy.”

“Why would I be?”

 

That was the way for the Doctor to show Rose that he had catch her prank. That she didn’t need to continue.

 

“Oh really? Well I hate you too!” she replied.

 

Rose stood up then threw the first thing she could find in her pocket at the Doctor and ran to their bedroom.

 

“Rose? What?” he asked with panic.

 

The Doctor examine the object that was thrown at his face. It was a pregnancy test… A positive pregnancy test. Oh God, Rose was pregnant and he sound like he didn’t care!

 

“Rose… Love…. I’m sorry… I thought it was a joke… It is April fools and you had already pulled this prank on me so I thought… I’m sorry.”

 

The Doctor put his head on the door to try to listen what was happening on Rose’s side. He could hear her crying… Or was it really the sound of someone crying?

 

“Rose… Are you… Laughing?”

 

Rose opened the door.

 

“I’m sorry… I was trying to stay calm but… I was hoping you would react like you did. That was the prank. I wanted to make you panic and scared that you did something wrong.” She said laughing.

 

“You know that you almost gave a heart attack?”

“I’m sorry… We are sorry… Me and the babies are sorry.” She said with a small smile.

“Babies? As in more than one?”

“Yes. There is two.”

“Really?”

“No… April fools!”

“Minx.”

“But you love this minx.” she said then did her tongue-touch smile.

“That I do.” he smiled.

 

Then he kissed her.


End file.
